


Exploration

by lionwolves



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: The Master takes time to explore the Doctor’s new body and she insists on doing the same.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Exploration

“It’s always interesting with new bodies. I get to explore you all over again, feel every curve, taste every inch of skin, learn exactly what makes you come undone.” 

The Master’s lips are inches away from the Doctor’s skin as he moves agonizingly slow down her body.

“Of course, Doctor,” He continues. “There are certain things that _always_ make you tick.”

The Doctor begins to writhe impatiently, but she is restrained by handcuffs attached to the opposite bars of the bed. 

He presses one wet kiss to her navel and the roughness of his beard scratches her skin. 

“Please,” The Doctor begs. 

“Please, what?” 

“Please, _Koschei_. Stop teasing.”

The Master chuckles, low in his throat. “My dear Theta, you wound me.”

The Doctor cocks an eyebrow from where she lays flat on the bed. “Maybe I should.” 

“You think that all I want to do is torture you, in life and in the bedroom,” He says to her.

“Because you do.”

The Master angles his head in concession. “And _you_ love it.” 

He moves back up to her face, his bare body hovering over hers, and kisses her lips gently. Much too gently for her enjoyment at this point when she is so close to the edge. 

“I’m going to make you come... from just the sound of my voice,” He informs her. 

The Doctor simply groans in response. 

“Do it already, then,” She says through gritted teeth. 

“That attitude is not going to make this go any quicker for you,” The Master warns. 

_“Do you want to come, Doctor?”_ He asks her telepathically. _“Is that what you want?”_

The Doctor nods.

“And why should I give you what you want?” The Master asks aloud. 

“Because you want it, too,” She says boldly. 

The Master shakes his head. “Always got to have the last word, haven’t you, Doctor?” 

“Yes, I do,” The Doctor answers. “ _Master.”_

She knows exactly what effect that will have on him, and she is right.

His expression changes and he looks down at her with unparalleled desire. 

The Master leans in close to her ear. “Come for me, Doctor. _Now.”_

After it being delayed for so long, the Doctor climaxes so hard that she swears that she can see stars on the ceiling of her TARDIS bedroom. 

The Master unlocks her handcuffs and she takes a moment to breathe before turning to him. 

“Now, it’s my turn,” The Doctor says confidently. 

He glares at her from where he leans back against the headboard beside her. “For what?” 

“To explore you and this new body. This one is quite gorgeous,” She replies, trailing a finger across his jawline. “You never let me. It’s _always_ the other way around.”

“What do you mean I never let you?”

“Whenever we meet, you know everything about me, what I’ve been doing, who I’ve been traveling with, but I don’t know the same about you. You never truly open yourself up to me. You just don’t like being vulnerable,” The Doctor explains. 

“Vulnerability is weakness.”

“Not with someone you trust,” The Doctor tells him. “Do you trust me, Koschei?”

“No,” The Master answers quickly. “Where’s the fun in that?”

The Doctor’s mouth curls into a mischievous smile before she leans in to capture his lips. 

While they kiss, the Doctor’s hand moves down his body to begin stroking him gently. 

She pulls away from his lips but remains only a few inches away from his face.

_“Let me see you,”_ She says telepathically, maintaining eye contact with him. 

The Master’s eyes fall closed and his mouth gapes open as he reaches his climax. 

As he comes down, the Doctor collapses atop him, her head resting on his chest. 

The Master looks down at the mess of blonde hair laying against him. “I forgot you were a cuddler, Doctor.” 

“Shut up,” The Doctor mutters against his chest. “I’m just tired.”

The Master shakes his head at her and wraps his arm around her body securely. 

The majority of their encounters are marred with chaos, but for now, even just this moment, they can be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteen and Dhawan!Master had so much tension in Spyfall, Part 2, that I had to write something along the lines of this. Imagining them having time in the aftermath of that mess where they’re not fighting and can finally release all that tension between them. I don’t really write smut that often as you can probably tell, but I hope y’all enjoy it.


End file.
